Encasements
Unbreakable There are certain encasements that cannot be broken by blocking. A player has to wait a certain period of time, or be broken out by a teammate in order to get out of the encasement. Captain Bombus Captain Bombus, as the first boss of the H.I.V.E. Moon Base Hard Mode Alert , will have the red danger signal appear above his head, then he will encase one team member within range in a yellow translucent honeycomb ball, with a spinning axe hovering over it, while the captured character runs in place. This will do a small amount of damage over time to the encased individual, but will knock them out completely if they are not released in time. The encasement can only be broken by another teammate picking up the ball and smashing it on the ground one time. Throwing the ball will not break the encasement. Sodas can be drunk, and powers that can be used while controlled will work, though they will not stop the inevitable knockout. Captain Cold Captain Cold, in the Rogues portion of the Stryker's Island Penitentiary, will slowly freeze a player, then encase them in a ball of ice. No damage is dealt. There is no way to break it, other than waiting; teammates can not help. Sodas can be drunk, and powers that can be used while controlled will work. Other than an annoyance, one purpose of this is to kill off players that do not stay with the team, since they will not be frozen and will be left to fight the Rogues by themselves while others are encased. It also separates the team, since the encased players will be bounced around the room, possibly leaving them in an exposed position when they are finally released from the encasement. Mister Freeze Mister Freeze, in Arkham Asylum, after having summoned two gladiators which a team has defeated will turn up the cold and create an icy rain in the center of the room. Exposed players will see ice crystals forming on themselves, and if they don't roll (or slowly walk) directly into the fire of a burning furnace, will become encased in a rectangular block of ice that they can not break on their own. Teammates can pick up the encased friend and smash it on the furnace while they stand in the fire; it will take a good number of smash hits before the encasement breaks. Throwing, dropping, or shooting the encased team member will cause a glitch where the player falls through the bottom of Arkham until combat ends and the player can warp to rally via the map menu. Mental controllers should not use telekinesis at this stage, since it might fling an encased teammate and them completely out of the fight. IcePick In Arkham Asylum, in the Mr Freeze dominated wing, there are NPCs that will shoot a freezing beam at a player and cause them to become encased in a rectangular block of ice. The only way to break out of this block of ice is for a teammate to interrupt the NPC, at which point the block will immediately break. Category:Gameplay